Kids can't be ninja
by wordjumble29
Summary: Two young girls have come on the bounty along with their eir parents were just visiting but the girls might have to stay. And what will happen when their similarities to a certain ninja is not a coincidence.
1. My Sisters

"Hey jay!" Ed and Edna greeted as they walked in the ship. "Ma! What are you doing here?"."Oh just came to see our baby boy." "Heh, heh." He nervously scooted across the floor to them and asked "where are they?" "At the daycare." they said nervously. "Uh yeah that's suspicious cuz the daycare shut down 3 months ago!" he tried not to yell. "Ok so we might have bought them with us and they might have got out." They said nervously. "We have to find them before they do." But he was too late when everyone entered the room to little girls jumped from the shelf, one was about three and was tugging him by his hand and turning him around while the other was clinging to his back, she was about eleven. They both were saying "Jay. Jay. Jay." eventually they all fell and jay was chuckling. "Long time no see right." He asked. They both nodded. The younger one walked up to him and said "I made this fo you." she handed him a paper flower. "Aw. It's beautiful. Thank you." He said. She smiled. The others while being touched by the cute moment were confused. "Guys this is Rachel and Mabel Walker. My sisters." he smiled nervously as the two girls waved at them.

* * *

 **Now I'm describing the two girls:**

 **Rachel: 11 years old. Same auburn hair as jays but obviously longer and here it was in a Fish tail. She is pale skinned and looks a lot like jay but is shorter and thinner and here she was wearing a blue floral sundress with white stockings and ballet flats.**

 **Mabel: 3 years old. Looks like jay but obviously is a baby. She has long hair to about her mid-back. Here she was wearing a yellow frock with orange boots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys for putting it off so long, really sorry, really. But 2 make it up to you I have a chapter ready for you.**

* * *

Jay had no idea what to do. His sisters were here. Sure he was excited but the life of a ninja should never have family _this_ involved with it. Especially since Garmadon was on the loose. Oh what was he going to do, his sisters were just going to get him into trouble. Meanwhile his sisters were ecstatic, running about and giggling every time the Ninja mentioned how cute they were. Rachel was too busy jumping on the couch to bother about her little sister, who found her way into Lloyd's room but she came back out with a lollipop. " Jay, can I have dis?" She asked pulling his gi. " Hey that's mine!" Lloyd said, grabbing the candy away from her. Through that swift movement Maybe didn't ever realise that it was snatched until she looked at her hand and then at Lloyd. Her eyes welled up with tears and she started to wail. " Waaah!" Her wail was rather loud and the entire bounty started to shake and the lights, one by one burst into a million prices. Instantly Rachel ran to her and tried to calm her down. Her wails went softer and changed into soft sobs as she cried to her sister. After she knew Mabel was calm, Rachel shot a cold glare to Lloyd, who flinched at the sight. " Alright! What was that?!" Kai exclaimed while Rachel was wiping away her sister's tears. "Rachel, what was that?" Nya asked but she merely shrugged. " She has POWERS?!" Jay, who asked quiet up till now exclaimed. Rachel nodded. " Wha- and you knew about this?!" She nodded once again. "I can do it too. " Rachel said and snapped her fingers and billions of sparks flew like tiny fireflies around them. " Wow!" Nya exclaimed. " Wow.." jay murmured. " Rachel, why didn't you ever tell me about this? " Jay grabbed Rachel by the shoulders. " Isn't this normal?" She asked, totally oblivious. " No! Nothing about this is normal!" He said frantically. " Sorry." Rachel mumbled. " Rachel, do you and Mabel know how to control your powers?" Sensei asked. Rachel laughed nervouslyand shook her head no. " Then it is settled, you and your sister shall train here." But before Rachel could say anything Jay yelled "WHAT?!You can't train them. She's _11!"_ "Hey I'm 11." Lloyd said. " Well she's 3!" He said picking up his youngest sibling. " No arguments. " Sensei said and left. It was silent until there was a thud and Jay lying on the ground, unconscious.


End file.
